The Best Christmas Present Ever
by SGFlutegirl
Summary: Danny receives the best Christmas present ever.


**Written for the Advent Calendar at fandomverse on LJ. That's why this Christmas fic is so early.**

**Spoilers for a bunch of episodes. **

**Beta'd by ranereins.**

**I don't own anything, just having fun.**

* * *

><p>The Best Christmas Present Ever<p>

by: Flute

Danny sat in his office, staring at the computer screen. It was getting late, but he wanted to get as much paperwork done as he could. Five-0 had the next two days off for Christmas. It would be his second Christmas in Hawaii.

He thought back over the last year, and everything that had happened. There was the whole 'Chin-strapped-with-a-bomb' incident, which led to them stealing money from the asset forfeiture locker. That chain of events nearly led to the complete downfall of Five-0. For a time, it had been.

There were the carjacking and the sarin episodes, but he really didn't want to think about them.

Then there had been North Korea. He had never been so scared in his life. Those hours of not knowing, and then Jenna's call. Finding Jenna's body had really upset him. Even though she had betrayed Steve, betrayed them all really, he couldn't help the sadness he felt. She had saved Danny's life. When Danny pulled back the flap on the back of the truck, and had seen Steve there, he had never been more relieved.

He stopped himself. He could feel himself start to spiral, and that was the last thing he needed. So, he decided to try and remember the good times.

He went back to last Christmas again. He'd only gotten to spend a few hours with Grace, but they had been some of the best hours. His… their ohana was all there, and they'd helped him continue a tradition that had gone back to when Grace was just a baby. It wasn't perfect, but then nothing ever is.

Then there was the day that Grace had come back from New Jersey. It had been a Friday, and Rachel let Grace stay with Danny that weekend. They both had tears of joy in their eyes when they first laid eyes on each other at the airport.

His mind was stuck on Grace at that point. Like last year, he was only going to get to spend a few hours with her again on Christmas Eve. He had tried to get more time with her, but like always, Rachel had to have her way.

He jumped when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up in time to see Steve opening the door.

"Hey, Danno! What are you still doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. I thought I was here alone."

"You were. I forgot my wallet."

"Of course you did."

Steve chuckled. "So, you done? I'm guessing you're trying to finish up paperwork."

"Um… yeah…" Danny looked at the screen and realized that he hadn't gotten any further than when he looked at it earlier.

"Yeah, you're done, or yeah, you're working on paperwork?"

"Both…"

"Uh huh. Come on, let's get out of here. I've still got a few things to get for tomorrow night and Christmas Day."

"Okay…"

Danny turned off the computer and stood. He followed Steve out of the office and out of the building. Steve noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Danny was being.

"You alright? You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got to thinking about things and got stuck in my head for awhile."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's really nothing."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you at the house later."

"Okay."

When Danny got in the car, he turned the radio up as loud as he could stand it, and took the long way to the house.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder. It was still early, and he really wanted to sleep in, so he turned over, away from the offending hand. It wasn't until her heard the voice that he came fully awake.

"Danno, wake up!"

"Monkey?"

He turned over and looked right into the face of his daughter.

"What's going on? How?"

Grace crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at him. She was about to speak when another voice came from the doorway.

"Merry Christmas, Danny."

"Steve? What?"

"Daddy… I'm your Christmas present."

Danny couldn't believe it. He sat up and pulled Grace into a hug.

"You're the best Christmas present ever, baby." He looked up at Steve after he said it.

"I had a talk with Rachel. We came to an agreement."

"An agreement?"

"Grace gets to spend all day Christmas Eve with us here, and then in the morning, we'll take her home. We may have been invited for lunch tomorrow."

Grace pulled away and looked at Danny with the biggest smile he'd seen on her face in a long time.

"I'm so happy I get to spend the whole day with you, Daddy. I think Mommy could tell I was upset, and then when Uncle Steve came over…"

"Wait a second. You went over there?"

"It was something that I felt needed to be done in person. I know how important your time with Grace is to you. I couldn't stand seeing you so upset last night."

"I wasn't…"

"Daddy! Don't lie! It's not nice!"

Danny deflated. He couldn't keep anything away from his daughter, and obviously Steve.

"Okay, you're right. Why don't you go down stairs and watch some TV. I've got to get a shower. I won't be long."

"Okay."

Grace turned and ran out of the room. Danny stood and walked to the closet to grab some clothes. Steve turned to leave.

"Thanks, Steve."

Steve stopped and turned back to Danny.

"It was nothing."

Danny smiled. "It was everything."


End file.
